Besides being controlled by a remote controller, a display such as a television set can also be controlled by keys disposed on a display body. For example, a user can adjust volume of a speaker of the television set by adjusting volume adjusting keys disposed at the side of television set body.
In order to maintain the display beautiful and give consideration to convenience of user operation, in the prior art, the body keys are always disposed on the display frame directly, and the body keys are noted on or nearby the body keys, for example, text note or sign note; or the body keys can be disposed on an operation control panel which is located on the display frame and can unscrew. This operation control panel is capable of automatically sensing and then unscrewing when a human body is close to the display. When the user presses down the body keys, the display would display an operation interface, and the user performs key operation as required with the aid of the operation interface.
However, in the application of the above prior art, inventors find at least following problems: both body keys disposed on the display frame directly or body keys disposed in the operation control panel have the problem that it is difficult for the user to recognize the body keys desired to operate due to too small and vague note or bad angle and so on. As a result, situations of pressing wrong keys always occur, which causes great trouble for the user to operate the body keys to control the display.